Deaf
by PunkRockFairy
Summary: Virginia Weasley had changed in the 4 years since she had left the wizarding world, but the scars from the past are hard to heal. At some point she'll have to go back, to face the truth, but how can she now? Rated R for sexuality and language
1. Scared

Authors Note: Ok, so this is a new fan fiction. Im still gonna work on Out of this world, but I really wanted to do a fan fiction about Ginny discovering herself. I know it's a lot like other stories u read, but mines gonna be a bit different. In any case don't read it if you don't know what sex is. thas all Im sayin. o n I don't own ms Virginia Weasley, or ne1 else I may pop into here later on. They r J.K. Rowling's  
  
Deaf Chapter 1: Scared  
  
He looked at her like the only thing she was, was a piece of meat. That's how they all looked at her. To be honest, she didn't blame them. But lying there in a stranger's bed that night, she couldn't help but let the tears slide. Her naked body felt cold and bruised as he rubbed up against her like an animal. The worst part, or maybe the best, was that she no longer felt anything. The sensations, they were real enough, but there was no emotion, not even cowardice.  
  
It had been too long that Virginia Weasley had been in this business. Too long that she had suffered through the degrading turmoil that followed her every night. She was afraid to walk down a street without being recognized for who or what she was. Even more so, she was afraid to go back to the place she had once called home. The one place where she knew she would be taken in.  
  
Virginia winced, half in pain from his thrusting, and half in pain from remembering. The scars she wore from that part of her life still bit and diving back into the shark pool would just open the wounds back up again. They weren't visible to the naked eye, and all the men that she had slept with over the past 3 years put together could never find them. But they were there. Still fresh from all the times she had peeled back the scabs and reopened them.  
  
A lack of pressure on her lower abdomen told Virginia that he was done with her and she needed to leave. She always needed to leave. Leaving gave her the only sense of happiness that her job left to offer. The money she got for it was blood money, paid for with her own body, and sometimes with her own soul. Virginia pulled on the small black panties and her tight fitting green bellbottoms. The man that had strode into the shower moments before hadn't even bothered with her shirt so she needn't have worried about trying to find it. It was times like these when Virginia wished that robes were common for muggles to wear.  
  
****  
  
It was worse for her tonight. She shouldn't even be doing it tonight, of all nights. But Virginia needed to get away from the pain in her heart. He had told her he would come back tonight. 4 yrs ago, he had said to her, looking her straight in the eye that he would return for her. And he hadn't. He had left her there alone in the dark place, for hours until she cried herself to sleep.  
  
At home Virginia sank into her bed, staring at the white walls that surrounded her. The room was rather large, and tastefully decorated. Black and white photographs winked at her everywhere she turned. Most were taken by famous people who traveled everywhere in the world and had nothing to go back to. But 3 of them were hers.  
  
One was of her sitting on his shoulders the day she graduated, her friends all surrounding her. They had all been so happy that day. Life outside of the school was the furthest from their minds as they had all laughed and reminisced. He had held her that day, so proud and she had felt happy because she had lived up to all of his expectations,  
  
The second photo had been taken the day she left. It was of her home. The picture so sad and happy at the same time. So many memories were traced into the hills and the valleys, and the house itself. Some of them were memories that she wished she could return to and relive over and over again. And some were terrible memories, burned into the trees and the clouds. They washed over her like blood.  
  
The last photo was of him, only him. It was always just him. He was sitting in an armchair, looking in the other direction, laughing. He was talking to a long forgotten friend that Virginia couldn't remember. The picture had been taken of him right before that night, right before she had left.  
  
She stared at his face for long moments, trying to remember everything he had ever said. It seemed impossible to Virginia, even now after all these years, that he could be gone. In the picture he was so happy. Light almost radiated from his dazzling smile. She laughed remembering how much the girls had swooned when he had cut his hair in that ridiculous fashion.  
  
Every night he still haunted her in her dreams. He kept saying those words to her, saying he'd be back. And every night she waited, hoping he might really come back this time. When he didn't she just felt disappointed and angry all over again. He should have come back for her!  
  
Shaking herself mentally, Virginia got out of bed and went to go make coffee. The warm liquid always soothed her nerves, not quite like her Mum's muscle relaxer had, but it still worked. She missed her Mum, with her loud angry rants and her tireless worrying. Mrs. Weasley had loved her daughter so much and would've given anything to keep her safe. If she ever saw Virginia now, she would go mad.  
  
Sighing, she poured the coffee into a blue mug that already had sugar and milk in it. Her dad would always drink his coffee that way. 2 scoops sugar and just enough cream to turn the mixture a creamy mocha color.  
  
Her dad. He was, something else. Some might even go so far as to call HIM mad, but not her. She had bee his little girl, and even if he never let anyone else see, she had always known she was his favorite. There was one time in particular that stuck out in her memory. It had been right after her first year, and she had dreamed about being back in the chamber. She had stumbled down the stairs drowsily, thinking she might get a glass of warm milk, and her dad had been there. She remembered sitting in his lap on the armchair, not talking, just taking comfort in his arms.  
  
She also remembered how Ron had come down looking for her and found them both asleep in the chair. He had offered to take her back up to bed, but she had declined. Virginia loved him, but he seemed to want her to lean on him too often. She hadn't wanted to be his baby sister anymore. Now, after all the years of loneliness and tears, though, she would give anything to have that place in his heart again.  
  
Tears welled up in Virginia's honey-cinnamon eyes for the second time that night. She hated how she had left, and herself for leaving. She hated what she did to survive as oppose to going home. But most of all she hated him for leaving first, and for driving her to want to leave. The pain still itched at the back of her unstable mind.  
  
'I need help'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I'm not sure who he is yet so if u have ideas u can tell me n ill consider them.. newayz did ya like it?? Read n review pweeze, n ill luv ya 4ever, and keep reading out of this world.. im also writing a 7th heaven fanfic about simon realizing his homosexuality and trying to del with it, so keep a lookout for that. thanx luv yas all R/R byeeee 


	2. Past

Author's Note: I don't own nething or ne one u recognize got it?? Alright then. now sum1 review this please. I don't like not knowing the effect this story has on u peeps. o n thnx so much to my favorite Beta Readers Lunetter ur awesome and Alex u rock both of u finish ur own stories so I can check em aiight??? Luv yas allz  
  
Deaf Chapter 2: Past  
  
"Ginny?! Oh my god is that really you?" the voice echoed down through the alley where Virginia was walking. Hearing that name again made her halt dead. She knew who the voice belonged to, though she didn't want it to be. Slowly she spun around to face the woman striding towards her.  
  
"Hello, Hermione." The words were hollow in her mouth as she stared at her former best friend.  
  
"Ginny," the name made Virginia flinch, "how are you? I haven't seen you in ages, not since." Hermione's words trailed away at the look Virginia gave her. Him, she was about to say ever since He died.  
  
"I'm fine, how are you Hermione?" there was obvious coldness echoing in her voice that made the woman in front of Virginia shudder.  
  
"I'm fine. So is George if you were wondering." Hermione smiled shyly as if holding something deep inside of her. Virginia looked up at her brother's name.  
  
"You've seen George lately?" her breath was held as she waited for a response.  
  
"Of course I've seen George. We were married last year. I had hoped you'd be back so you could be there. We waited for you, we knew you just needed time. But when you didn't come back, we decided not to hold off any longer. Though we never gave up hope." Hermione ducked her head down, "I never expected to see you again Gin. I had always hoped, but hoping isn't reality or foretelling."  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I just couldn't go back. I still can't, not after everything that's happened. There have been so many times that I've thought about owling or just stopping by, but things just didn't pan out very well."  
  
"How about we go get some tea? My treat. It would give me a chance to tell you how everyone is." The anxious tone in her voice made Virginia feel guilty. Why she had intimidated one of the best friends she ever had was beyond her. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah. Alright, I'd really like to hear about everyone."  
  
"Great! Come on there's a small shop down here that we can go to." She smiled brightly at the slightly distraught woman before her. On the one hand, she really missed her family and really needed to hear how they all were. On the other hand, going with Hermione might influence her to ask about Virginia's life. Not to mention that Hermione would probably go tell George where Virginia was.  
  
The controversy in Virginia's head was lain to rest however by their arrival at the café and was instead replaced by questions of all her family and friends.  
  
"So how's Ron and Harry?" she asked as soon as they had been seated and had ordered their tea.  
  
Hermione laughed, "They are alright. Ron has been weird ever since you left though. I think he still believes that he'll wake up one day and you'll be there. Harry, he's been a wreck since Cedric died, but since Neville killed Voldemort, he's been even worse. I guess watching his greatest enemy and one of his friends die was too much for him."  
  
"And Fred? Bill? Charlie? Percy? What about Mum and Dad? How are they?" Ginny was anxious to hear about everyone.  
  
"Fred is great. He and Angelina just had a baby girl. They named it Virginia, after you. He's so happy, and he at least has accepted your leaving. Bill went back to Africa. I think he had a girlfriend back there or something. That and he missed the heat, he was always complaining about the cold up here. Charlie started teaching at Hogwarts last year. He took over after Hagrid left his position of Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He really loves the job you know, and the kids love him. Your Mum is doing great. We saw her last night after George closed the shop, and she seemed happier than ever. She's so proud of her children you know." Hermione stopped and started to concentrate on her tea, not meeting Virginia's eyes.  
  
"What about Percy and Dad? You forgot them. Did Dad get a promotion in the ministry yet? Have he and Percy made up? What department is Percy working in. now.? Hermione?" she finally noticed that Hermione wouldn't meet her gaze.  
  
"Oh Ginny! We tried to find you so many times. You should've known before this! Your dad and Percy, they both died. It was the Death Eaters. After Voldemort died, they went after the ministry, killed most everyone they could find. I'm so sorry Ginny." Hermione looked away tears brimming in her eyes as Virginia looked at this girl in disbelief. It couldn't be true. Her dad couldn't die.  
  
Virginia felt a warm salty liquid flood down her cheeks as she broke into sobs. When she had left, she had meant to return. She had always intended on going home again. But with each day that passed it became harder and harder to go back. And now, now she realized that if she had, she might've seen her father once more. She could've made him proud with all of her knowledge on how muggles live. She could've told him how much she loved him. She could've said goodbye.  
  
And Percy. He had always been so driven. When she was a child, Virginia had always taken for granted the fact that he knew what he wanted. She had never appreciated his want to help her, never wanted to become like him. Now he couldn't try to help her get what she wanted out of life. He couldn't teach her how to be who she wanted to be. And she couldn't teach him to be a big brother. In many ways he was. She couldn't count the times he had rocked her to sleep after she had had a bad dream when she was little. Nor could she forget how he had taken care of her after she had left the chamber. Percy and Ron had always taken care of her.  
  
"Gin I'm really sorry. I miss them too." Hermione's eyes were filled with sympathy.  
  
"You don't know. You don't know how many times I wanted to owl everyone. To ask them how they were. And now, I find out years later that they died. It hurts so bad Hermione, to know you could've seen them one last time, but you chose not to!" Virginia stood up and walked out of the café. The air around her seemed so dark and grey. She sniffled, wrapping her arms over her chest and started walking towards her apartment downtown.  
  
It wasn't long before the sound of footsteps filled her ears and a pair of hands grabbed her arm. Virginia turned to face Hermione again.  
  
"Your going to tell George you saw me aren't you?" Her voice was hollow again, but this time with a deadened tone. Her eyes were dark and empty.  
  
"I have to Gin, you're his sister. He should know your okay." Her eyes pleaded with Virginia to understand.  
  
"Take me to see him. I don't want you to tell him I'm alright or that I'm not. I want him to make that decision for himself. He deserves that much at least."  
  
Hermione nodded dumbly. The woman in front of her had changed so much since she had last known her and much more since she had found her naught but 30 minutes ago.  
  
"Hermione?" Virginia looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah Gin?"  
  
"My name, it's not Gin. It's Virginia."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: and that's where ima end this chapter. Ok so we found out that He is not a family member or Harry. hmmm. got ne ideas?? Heres a hint. I kno. hehehe. I figured it out the other night. ok newayz how u like it??? Read n review lots. ive only gotten 1 review so far n im getting sad ::pouts:: pweeeze tell me how u like it so I kno to continue or not!!! Thnx luv yas all R/R!!! 


	3. Meetings

Author's Note: I do not own Ginny Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley OR Hermione Granger nor ne others mentioned… Got it??? Ok on wit the story…. O n I luv yall lots my fav beta readers Alex and Lunetter, u rule… n to keladry, my best friend ever who so willingly reads my crap and tells me how bad it is… I luv ur brutal honesty… n also thanks to Emily for your review, u really helped me out

**Deaf**

**Chapter 3: Meetings**

****

            The world around the woman was blurry and grey. She couldn't see where her feet were leading her. She couldn't hear what the woman beside her was saying. She couldn't make sense of the endless screaming behind her eyelids. Nothing seemed real but nothing was false either. This reality she walked through seemed more like a black and white photograph, like the ones that hung on her bedroom walls. It was there, she could see it, she could understand it, but the shadows that lurked everywhere complicated her vision, distracting her. Her eyes were stinging, expecting the tears that couldn't come. She was too sad for tears.

            Ahead of her was a life she had turned her back on years ago and behind her was an emptiness she had been wanting to give up for most of those years. Both choices were unappealing and she wasn't sure which she hated more, but her feet kept moving forward. They kept following this long forgotten friend, this woman that she had no reason to trust and no reason to believe in again. The only thought that was streaming through her head was that they were dead. That she could never see her father again, never sit on his lap. Or curl up next to her older brother again as she fell back into a dreamless slumber. Nothing could satisfy her thirst for their love, no water could ever cure her of this kind of yearning.

            It took her a few moments to realize they had stopped outside of a very familiar pub. The dingy building looked even more dismal than ever considering what she was likely to find there. Glancing at Hermione though, Virginia knew she had to do it. She had to go back, for her father. Upon deciding, she walked forward and wrenched open the door. Virginia stepped swiftly into the dark room, letting her eyes adjust to the light and looked around at the people sitting at various tables. She vaguely recognized one or two of them, but nobody in particular jumped out at her. She let out a small sigh and let her eyes wander over to Tom, the bartender, taking in his appearance. He hadn't changed a bit since the last time she had seen him.

            They passed through the room unnoticed and went into a courtyard around back. The only thing back there was a pair of old tin trash cans, or so it would appear to the untamed eye. Hermione pulled out a long piece of wood that Virginia recognized as a wand and tapped the bricks. One by one they folded back until a large archway stood in front of the two woman, leading them onto a winding cobbled street known as Diagon Alley. 

            Hermione took her arm and practically dragged her through the thick crowds. A few heads turned in her direction and a few whispers followed her, but Virginia couldn't be sure if she was the reason. The walk through Diagon Alley was one of the longest she had ever had to take, knowing what awaited it her at the end of the journey. They stopped near the end of the street at a small shop with the words Weasley Wizard Wheezes over the door. There was no stopping the dread that plowed down on her.

            Looking at the door for a few minutes she didn't think she could do this. She didn't think she could go back, not yet at least. But right when she was about to turn and run, Hermione grabbed her wrist again and pulled her inside. Virginia followed the older woman to the back of the store, near the cash registers where what looked like an overly large boy with red hair was sitting counting out someone's change. The boy looked up and smiled at Hermione, barely noticing the petite redhead next to her.

            "Oy George! You have a visitor!" he yelled back to someone who was obviously in the storage room. "How are ya then Hermione? Alright?" 

            "I'm fine Fred thank you." Virginia was sure she would've said more if what looked like Fred's mirror image (save for the hair which was quite a bit longer) stepped out of the back room and came to give his wife a kiss.

            "Hey there beautiful! How are you then?" He gave her a tender smile and warmth practically radiated from his gaze which was locked with hers.

            "I'm fine George just thought I'd stop in and surprise you." She seemed to have forgotten all about Virginia, maybe she could duck out right now, they'd probably never notice.

            It's actually kind of odd how karma works. As soon as you don't want something to happen, or you really want something to work out, the exact opposite comes true. So it was with Virginia as George finally turned his attention from his adoring wife and looked at her with a genuine smile on his face.

            "And now who's this Hermione a new friend of yours? I'm Ge…" The man's eyes suddenly became very large as he recognized some one from his past who had changed quite a bit from the last time he'd seen her.

            Fred looked up from the money he was counting to see what had gotten his brother so dumbfounded. He followed his stare to Virginia and his jaw dropped as well.

            "Ginny?" Fred gasped incredulously. He could hardly breathe as he stared at his baby sister who had been gone for much too long. 

            "Hey. Fred, George. How are you?" her voice was soft and mouse-like. She stared not at these two people who she had known and loved for 20 odd years of her life, but at her feet which had suddenly become very interesting.

            "I think I'm about to faint. Gin, where, what, WHO!?" George stuttered over the words as he could barely believe his eyes.

            "Umm… Gin, how are you? It's really been a while." Fred gave Hermione a quick glance, suddenly remembering what Virginia hadn't known. All the woman could do was nod as she looked at the awkward reunion between siblings. "George, why don't we close up the shop for a little while and take Gin out for lunch or something, that way we can talk."

            "I've already eaten; me and Hermione had tea while she told me about…" Virginia looked out the window up front, watching small witches and wizards dragging their fathers and mothers and brothers and sisters this way and that. A small tear formed in her eye, trickling down her face. She remembered dragging her family around looking in the candy and joke shops endlessly. Things had been so much sweeter back then, so much simpler and carefree. If she could she would go back and relive those times over and over again. 

            She felt his hand touch her shoulder and shivered. She hadn't been touched like that in years, not like she was loved. Cool fingers tucked themselves beneath her chin forcing her to look up into George's eyes. They too were sparkling with tears. He pulled her into a hug, holding her close to him.

            "It'll be ok Gin. It'll all be ok eventually." Virginia flinched, both at the name he had used for her and the fact that he thought the pain would go away. She pulled away sharply and looked him in the eyes.

            "I've been gone now for 4 years George, and I have changed. My hair my clothes, how I live, I may no longer be like you, I may no longer BE a Weasley. But I know that it won't be okay. I know that I won't wake up one morning and have it all just have gone away. Life's not like that George. I've been there, I've done that. I died George, the girl you knew, Ginny Weasley, she died. She died 4 years ago. She died when he died and every morning I wake up feeling the pain. I fall asleep seeing his face. It's not going to go away George! My father and brother died and I never said goodbye to them! That's not going to change in 5 years, 10 years, never. After an entire millennium they will still be gone and I'll still be hurt by the loss by my guilty conscience!" As she spoke the words her voice steadily rose in volume she was getting excited and angry and she couldn't stop the words from spilling off of her tongue. "I never said goodbye, I never apologized, I never forgave them. And now I can't. Now I can't." 

            Virginia closed her eyes as the tears that had been waiting all day to come out finally did, soaking her face. Her knees crumpled beneath her leaving her in a ball on the floor, trembling in pain and exhaustion. The world around her was crashing down and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. _Why does everyone that I love always die?_

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders pulling her back into a tight embrace. And so they sat there for long minutes, Virginia and Fred crying into each other as George and Hermione sat across from them each lost in their own tears and pain. 

************************************************************************

A/N: ok I'm really hurt by the lack of response to this story, out of this world got mad reviews, so im not sure If ya'll don like this story or if u just aren't reading it… please enlighten me, it'd really help… constructive criticism is accepted happily, o n Emily, I din get a chance to add into the story the direct changes to Ginny's appearance, it didn't seem to fit, so ill add it in next time. Thanks for the suggestion tho!!! R/R thanx peeps luv yas lots!!! byeeee


	4. Reality

Author's Note: I DON'T OWN J.K ROWLING SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME OR ILL HAFTA COUNTER SUE N IT WOULD GET REALLY MESSY!!!

Cat: no offense taken, though I don't quite understand what you meant by "chat" language, and also Ginny is a prostitute, and she's not shallow. The point of the story is for Ginny to come to terms with the past, so as the story moves along, everything would b much clearer, the story itself wont admit that Ginny's a prostitute because she's ashamed of it just as she won't admit who the man was that died because it still hurts, that's why it took until the third chapter for me to write that he had died, flat out saying it… thanx for the criticism tho, I'll take wat u said into consideration, I really appreciate it

**Deaf**

**Chapter 4: Reality**

            It was morning. That much processed into Virginia's mind as her eyes fluttered open slightly. Her vision was too blurry to make out anything except the bright golden rays that floated through the room. With a stiff groan she rolled over in bed, letting her dark auburn hair fall around her head like silk. She opened her cinnamon colored eyes again and this time tried to regain focus. It took a few seconds, but the room finally came into vision. It wasn't her room. 

            Virginia sat up and looked around. The room was small, and painted a soft green color. It looked too clean to be a room used very often, which led her to assume it was a guest bedroom. The bed was large and soft, covered with a thick white comforter. It was comfortable enough, she supposed. But it wasn't home, in fact she didn't know where it was. She couldn't remember taking any clients last night. She couldn't remember much about the last night actually.

            It came back to her quickly. Her father and Percy, Fred and George, and Hermione. That still didn't explain where she was though. As much as strained her memory, she couldn't figure it out. She pulled herself out of the bed regretfully (it really was very comfortable) and padded towards the door, vaguely noticing that she was wearing white silk pajama pants she couldn't remember owning and a black tank top that was definitely not hers either. She pulled open the door and walked into what appeared to be a living room. No one was in there, at the moment at least. She walked over to the small kitchenette and read the name on the morning mail.

George and Hermione Weasley

178 Northumberland Avenue, 27A

Blackpool

            So she was in George and Hermione's apartment. That figured. Now if only she could figure out where they were or how she had gotten there. She walked around the apartment, taking in her surroundings. The apartment was a small 2 bedroom, but it was comfortable and well furnished. There were two doors leading off of the living room, one was most obviously the bathroom. The other, Virginia assumed would be George and Hermione's bedroom, though she didn't look, not wanting to walk in on something. 

            Instead, Virginia wandered over to the couch and curled up in a corner, letting her long hair fall around her. Looking at this woman now, you would hardly recognize her as the girl that bounced through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her hair which had once been bright red had darkened steadily until it was closer to brown. It hung limply over her face, not having been washed in two nights. She was sallow skinned and had deep bags under her eyes, as well as lines of sadness and pain that etched their way across her cheekbones.

            Despite her imperfections though, any idiot would notice the natural beauty that radiated from her. Her body was trim and petite, with sound curves. Her face, though pale and somewhat gaunt, was delicate. Had she smiled at all in time past, truly smiled, Virginia would be positively gorgeous. But she didn't smile. Her eyes never danced with delight anymore. Her expression was always flat, forlorn. 

            He had told her, before the war, that she was changing. She wasn't as lighthearted anymore, not as untroubled. The ghost of a finger slipped down her cheek, tracing a familiar path. _Dramatics should be left to actors Gin, stop fighting reality, I hate seeing you like this. His voice had been smooth and soft, barely a whisper in her memory. When he had said it then, she hadn't listened. She still couldn't listen. Fighting reality gave her the only perspective of life that Virginia thought she deserved._

            In the years after he had died, Virginia had closed herself into a small box, trying hard as she could to keep the past bottled up. But then all this had happened. She wasn't sure if she could hide much longer. And while some of that was pressure relieved, most of it scared her.

            The front door opening startled Virginia out of her stupor as she turned her head around to look at the new arrival. George walked in a little worse for wear, looking like he hadn't slept in a long while.

            "George?" she asked softly.

            He looked up as if just recognizing his sister's presence in his house. "Ginny. Hey… I… you just scared me, I didn't expect you to be up yet." He gave her a tired smile that looked much too fake.

            "Look, I'm probably in your way, and I have… umm… work, that I need to handle. I'm just going to go home. I only just woke up and was wondering where I was so I'd know how to get back." She stood up brushing her feathery locks from her face, pulling them back into a loose ponytail before realizing she didn't have an elastic. Her eyes found the ground, searching it for something to concentrate on other than George's face.

            "Gin, it's really ok, you can stay here for a while. In fact I'd really like to have you here. I didn't get a chance last night to ask you what you've been up to lately." His smile was anxious, and still somewhat false.

            "First of all, my name is not Gin or Ginny. It's Virginia, and second of all, if I wanted you to know about my life, do you really think I would have run away? George, I'm your sister by blood, but I can't go back to that place that I once belonged to! I can't go home. If they knew, if you knew, I couldn't bare it George! Can you please try to understand that? Can you try to comprehend the fact that I made a life for myself, it may not be my idea of great, I may hate it some days, but its mine George." Her eyes were misted over and her heart burned, with anger or pain or something else entirely Virginia couldn't figure out.

            "Gi… Virginia. I don't care who you've become or what you've done. You were my baby sister for 19 years of your life, and no matter what you do you can't take that away from me." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, letting it fall gently back into place. "I love you Gin, I always will. I just don't know if I can let you walk out that door again. I saw you leave the first time, I don't want to see you leave again."

            Virginia gaped at. "You saw me leave? But I… no, no you were asleep!" 

            "Nah Gin, I saw you. I watched through my window. You had your army bag slung over your shoulder and when you stopped at the edge of the yard and looked back, you were crying. I wanted to stop you, I wanted to go talk to you, but I knew it would be useless. You were going to leave whether or not I asked you to stay. So I let you go. I've regretted it ever since." George ducked his head, trying desperately to hide the pained look in his face.

            "George I… I had to go. I couldn't just stay there after… I couldn't stay after He died. It would be like you staying in the one place that reminded you of Hermione after she died. It just hurt too much to be there. And I knew that if I told Mom, she'd go berserk. She would never have let me go. But it was what I needed to do, for myself. Do you understand?" her chocolate-brown eyes were pleading. She never had wanted to hurt her family like she had, but she had been left without a choice.

            "I think I do Gin, but I don't think you do. You don't understand the pain you caused. You didn't see mum after… she lost it Gin. You missing, then Dad and Perce. She snapped. It wasn't easy for us, and I don't think you could ever really grasp that. You weren't there to see it." 

            Silence was the only sound in the room. Neither of them could fill the emptiness that had just fallen between them. They were siblings, blood relatives, and yet they hardly knew each other.

            "Did you know that he told me he would come back?" Virginia's voice was small, but George didn't have a problem hearing it.

            "What?"

            "Right before he died, he told me he would come back. He was leaving to get help for me, so that I wouldn't be in danger anymore. I begged him not to go, I told him we'd be safe. But he wouldn't listen. All he was thinking about was making sure I was ok. So he left. I don't remember how long I waited for him to return for me, but I fell asleep. And when I woke up, he was still not there. I went back to the Burrow, I knew it was safe to move in daylight. And I stayed for a week. But after that, I couldn't take it. I knew that he wasn't coming back. And I was angry. I was angry because he had promised me and he had broken that promise. He was dead and I was angry and it was just too much! I didn't think about it. I just did it. And when I turned around and looked back, I knew I couldn't ever return. So I didn't." 

            Virginia's cheeks were flushed a deep pink and her eyes were brimming with tears that already ran freely down her face. Pain enveloped her eyes as she spilled out everything to her brother. She hadn't told anyone what had happened, always being afraid that if she did it would make it real. Once in while though, you had to visit reality and even if you wouldn't want to live there, it's a necessity.

            "I'm sorry. I never, I never thought about how you might have felt. I guess I saw everything else but didn't stop to see you." 

            "I know George. But I guess you can't exactly have these touching family moments without family, so what do you say we both admit to our own faults and start this happy reunion over again? My skin gets all blotchy when I cry." She laughed a little bit, and wiped her eyes dry with one of her hands.

            A shadow of a smile passed across Georges face, becoming gradually wider until he too laughed. They had had a lot of arguments in the past, gotten on each others last nerves, but this was the first fight that ever was about something real. And it was about something they couldn't change, the past. There wasn't anything left to do but laugh, all their tears having been washed away with the afternoon.

************************************************************************

A/N: I wanted it to be longer, but I guess you can't always get what you want… so deal with it you prudent pricks… neways hope u like… read review love me forever n check out Out of this world and coming VERY soon Walking in Darkness!!! Luv yas all lots byeeee


End file.
